


Would You Like Some Spaghetti?

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, You Can See The Punchline Coming a Mile Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Lujanne meets some vampires who offer her some spaghetti. (You know exactly where this is going.)
Kudos: 18





	Would You Like Some Spaghetti?

~ Would You Like Some Spaghetti? ~

It wasn't often that Viago and his roommates accidentally summoned an elf lady from another dimension with a dark invocation gone horribly wrong, but of course on the occasion that they _did_ do exactly that, they did exactly what any gracious host should do... they tried to figure out what the hell had gone wrong with the spell so they could send her back to where she came from with all haste.

And in the meantime, while the others were doing that, Viago - being a gracious host, of course - offered her a meal.

"Would you like some... pasketti?" he asked, revealing a plate of noodles in runny red sauce.

Lujanne had never heard of this human food called pasketti before, but she was well aware of what noodles were, even if she had never seen them in this particular form before.

"Yes, thank you," she said, poking at the mess on her plate rather unenthusiastically.

It tasted only slightly more palatable than it looked.

Once she had taken a bite, the vampire announced, "It's actually... worms!"

It had most definitely _not_ been worms, but now it was.

"Oh, worms! My favorite!"

Viago stared in dismay as the elf lady happily shoveled worms into her mouth. No one had ever reacted this way to the worms prank before, and he wasn't quite sure how to feel about that.

~end~


End file.
